The Flaming Shadow Queen
by Shark Lord
Summary: Twilight Sparkle becomes a monster after she was betrayed. Will the rest of the Main Six get their friend back? Or will the Kingdom be doomed under the former unicorn's wrath? Don't own MLP nor any references, but I do own what Twilight Sparkle becomes in this.
1. Twilight's transformation

**Hey guys I know I should be updating my other fics, but I had to get this down. The Canterlot Wedding went too far with how Twilight was treated. This is basically a what if fic. Besides we all knew Celestia had this coming but she refused to accept the inevitable.**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was beyond terrified in the mines of Equestria. She was right about Cadence being a phony and no pony, not even Celestia, believed her. All they thought was themselves and not how Twilight was just defending them. The words and expressions Twilight recieved during the rehearsal had not only broke her, but would also be enough to bring back a certain Draconequus.

 _"You have much to think about."_

 _"You can forget about being my best mare. In fact don't bother coming to the wedding."_

 _"Come on guys, let's check on the Princess."_

Those words still echoed through Twilight's ears and she was convinced that all of the times she spent with the group was for nothing. Well except for a certain drake that seemed to have been forced to leave her. The purple unicorn knew it was either Rarity or Celestia who forced him, but she didn't know who. The others on the other hand proved that she was just some tool to them and she was useless.

"If I ever get out of this dungeon, I swear I'll teach those traitors a lesson they won't forget. There has to be something down here to help get me out of here. Princess Celestia you've crossed the line and this time you will face your justice." Twilight Sparkle said to herself as she stomped through the heart of the mines.

* * *

At the Princess's Throne room, Spike was remembering all the times Twilight was there for him, and how she treated him like a little brother. The drake felt horrible when he was forced to leave her on Celestia's order. Spike was slowly realizing that he should have done the right thing and backed Twilight up when Celestia and Shining Armor disowned her.

"Ah can't believe Twilight would make up a lie about Princess Cadence." Applejack said as she fixed her sitron hat on her head.

"Yeah, what does she think she was doing? I can't believe I called her a friend, she wasn't even awesome." Rainbow Dash said as she crossed her front hooves in a snobbish way.

Spike was on the verge of snapping at the mares, but had too keep his cool. However he finally had it when Celestia said the most disrespectful thing she's ever said in her life.

"I was a fool for trusting her for so long. Twilight Sparkle is a disgrace to her family. Everything was better without her, and that's coming from the heart. She shall be banished to the moon for eternity." Celestia said as she destroyed all the letters Twilight sent to her.

"IS THIS ANYWAY TO TREAT YOUR OWN FRIEND!?" Spike shouted as he spat a fireball at the group.

All of the mares were taken aback at the drakes rage and stared at him.

"Watch it Spike, you almost hit us!" Pinkie said as she blew some embers off of her tail.

"THAT'S THE POINT YOU JERK! I CANT BELIEVE ALL OF YOU ARE TREATING TWILIGHT LIKE SPIT AFTER EVERYTHING SHE'S DONE FOR YOU!" Spike scolded the group.

"Calm down Spike..." Rarity started before a voice belonging to a familiar chaos lord interrupted her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought you were supposed to be the good guys, but I was wrong." Discord said as he materialized into the room with _two_ Cadences, a beaten one and a intact one.

"What are _you_ doing here Discord?" Celestia snarled before she looked into the beaten Cadence's eye and realized what was going on.

"Gee, are you finally regretting disowning a certain friend? I'm very disappointed in all of you, but the one I'm most disappointed in is you Princess Candyass. Have you been paying attention all these years?" Discord scolded everypony as he summoned a hypnotized Shining Armor in the room.

"What are you up to Discord?" Rainbow Dash said as she got ready to attack the Draconequus in case he was going to do anything.

Discord just breathed a sigh of disbelief as he snapped his talon. The hypnotized stallion and the Cadence everypony but Spike chose returned to their normal selves.

The fake Cadence looked like a hybrid between and Alicorn and a bug. The Alicorn had a pitch black body with holes throughout her body, a cyan mane and tail combo, and insect like wings and stomach.

"Well if I'm not mistaken, it seems you traitorous equine chose a Changeling over a friend. I usually only spread disharmony, but I can tell you this. You best start making amends with Twilight right now. That is when this bug tells us where she is." Discord said as he held the imposter by her throat.

* * *

Back in the mines, Twilight Sparkle had found a strange chamber in the mines and went inside to investigate. The chamber looked and felt more ominous then the time Nightmare Moon came back into existence.

The room had images of the elemental properties dark and fire on the walls, bizarre text on broken pillars, and layers of dust and cobwebs everywhere. It was in the middle of the chamber that caught Twilight's attention; an alter with a gem that was in the shape of her cutie mark, but was emitting dark and fiery sparks around it.

"Hmm, I wonder what this could be?" Twilight asked herself as she came in closer to the gemstone.

The moment Twilight got close enough to the gem to touch it, the dark gemstone shined an intense glowing red and black. The stone was broken into millions of pieces and a pillar of darkness and fire erupted. Twilight covered her eyes to prevent herself from going blind by the fire.

When Twilight lowered her hoof, she was greeted with a towering monster. The beast was easily twice of Discord's size and looked like a combination between fire and shadows. The beast had two horns on it's head that were pointing downwards, wings of a massive bat, and glowing eyes that could pierce any creatures soul. Twilight Sparkle had released a Balrog from it's prison.

 _ **"Young mare, you have done me a great favor. In return you shall become my new vessel. You should consider it an honor Twilight Sparkle."** _ the Balrog said to Twilight as it levitated her towards it.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked the flaming demon.

 _ **"I've been observing you for a long time my dear. Don't worry I didn't invade your privacy at all times. You could say I was merely observing your talents dear Twilight. Answer me this, have you ever felt like you were a puppet during your role as that certain horse's student? Have you thought how strange it was that the Princess thrown you out like yesterday's garbage when you stood up for them, yet she claimed to always be your friend?"** _ The Balrog said as it had it's left hand under her chin.

Twilight tilted her head in thought as she pieced together what the creature was talking about. The mare did find it odd that the one Princess she looked up to betrayed her, she was being used as a puppet and her strings were cut off when she did the right thing.

"Yes, your right. How dare that two faced princess use me like that? I've been a tool all along. I thought I had friends but they double crossed me. Well except maybe Spike, but still." Twilight said as she felt the Balrog begin it's transferring spell.

The two had formed a sphere of darkness, fire, shadows, and magic as the spell was happening. The sphere dissipated after some minutes and in it's place a shadowy figure was in it's place.


	2. Enter Queen Darklight Inferno

"SHINING ARMOR! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY TWILIGHT LIKE THAT!? YOU HAVE SOME NERVE MISTER, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Cadence yelled in her Royal Canterlot voice at the same stallion that she thought was a good stallion.

Shining Armor was sweating up a storm at the venom filled words Cadence spat out at him. The stallion had made a poor choice of words with his response.

"I-I-I was stressed okay? Tw-Twi-Twilight was acting like a filly." Shining stuttered as he backed away.

Cadence stomped towards the stallion and punched him in the mouth, and knocked out a tooth.

"Which one of you filly brained traitors should I burn first? Rainbow Dash you and Rarity are close on my list. I think I'll begin with you two." Spike said as he sent out some green flames at the two.

"Stop that Spike...WOAH!" Pinkie Pie snapped before a green flame hit her.

"I'm very disappointed in you Tia, how could you treat your own _loyal_ pupil like that? Haven't you learned anything about being a good leader? And I'm supposed to be the evil one for crying out loud!" Discord scolded Celestia while he had a unamused look on his face.

"I-I-I thought she..." Celestia started before a loud boom was heard outside the castle.

Everyone in the throne room rushed out to see what was happening. What they've seen was nothing anyone could have predicted coming.

* * *

Outside of Canterlot Castle, several of the residential homes were destroyed be a dark fire spell. Some creatures were surrounding most of the areas.

The creatures looked like ponies made from shadows with a deep purple colored eyes, mane and tail on each of them. The beings looked like miniature Alicorns. The creatures seemed to be furious about something but no pony knows what it was or why they looked familiar.

"What in my name is going on?" Celestia said as the shadow ponies attacked the grounds.

At the sound of Celestia's voice, the shadows turned towards her and spat out some venom filled hisses at her. The shadows charged at her and the others in a rage.

"Well, what are these varmints angry about?" Applejack asked as the shadows attacked the group.

For some reason the shadows had been hostile to everypony and Discord, but were docile towards Spike. The drake gotten a better idea of what these creatures were pissed off about.

 **"Oh great, my Changeling Invasion has been foiled by these stupid shadow rejects..."** Queen Chrysalis angrily said before a beam hit her in the chest.

 _ **"How dare you call my dear subjects 'rejects'?"**_ A familiar voice said with anger. All of the ponies, and the two different male species seen who it belonged to, Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle had gone through some kind of transformation. Her purple fur had became a purple hued black color, her mane and tail became a darker color with a red stripe. Twilight's seven star Cutie Mark became a void with fire crystals. Twilight's eyes became a glowing red orange and her teeth became razor sharp. The biggest changes over all about her was that she grew to the size of Princess Luna, her horn was longer, and she has bat wings on her back. Twilight Sparkle has became a dark Alicorn thanks to her friend.

"TWILIGHT!?" All but the Changeling said when they've seen the new Alicorn in front of them. The Alicorn chuckled at the name she was once known as.

 ** _"Hehehe, I'm afraid you've gotten the wrong mare. I am not that rag doll puppet you know as Twilight Sparkle anymore. I am the Shadow Flame Queen, Darklight Inferno!"_ ** Darklight said as she sent out some flames.

"Darklight Inferno? That's a lame name Twilight." Rainbow Dash said in her typical attitude. That remark earned her a death glare and flame from Darklight.

 ** _"Shut up before I kill you bitch! Hell I'll kill you anyway, you had it coming since you tortured my dear brother...NO my Son, Spike like a rag doll."_ ** Darklight said as she gotten up close to the blue Pegasus. The heat emitting from the agitated Alicorn had burned off some of Dash's fur.

"Twilight, this isn't you. Stop please," said Celestia as she stepped close to the new Alicorn. Darklight Inferno just sighed in disbelief and turned towards her with her eyes shut.

 ** _"Well, well, well Princess Candyass herself. You think your all high and mighty with your 'ability' to raise and lower the sun. How long did you think I was going to dwell on your betrayal? I've warned you about Cadence and you ignored me, kind of like when you betrayed Luna."_ ** Darklight said as she approached her former mentor. Her voice was eerily quiet with a hint of venom.

Celestia backed away from her former pupil and was near the point of embarrassing herself in front of everypony in the chambers. Darklight quietly giggled at how humiliated she had just made Celestia look. Darklight Inferno just shook her head at the show Celestia was performing and turned towards Shining Armor with a look of murder in her eyes. Shining Armor gulped at the glare his betrayed sister was sending him.

"Uh...Hey Twily... Your not mad at me right?" Shining asked like he was the stupidest idiot to walk on earth. Spike, Cadence, Discord, and Chrysalis face palmed themselves at Armor's stupidity.

 ** _"Let's see; you never wrote to me, you didn't tell me about the wedding, you lied about being there for me, you defended that damn changeling when I was defending your sorry asses...minus Spike's of course, and my personal favorite. YOU FUCKING DISOWNED ME AND FORBIDE ME FROM COMING TO YOUR STUPID WEDDING! You have no right to use that nickname, worm. I've done had enough of you and all of these puppeteers pulling on mine, Spikes and every citizen in this kingdom."_ ** Darklight roared at her former brothers face.

"Now wait a minute here, what in tarnation are ya'll talkin about?" Applejack asked as she foolishly trotted towards the dark Alicorn. Darklight Inferno fired a fire ball at Applejack and sent her flying. Everypony but Spike was flabbergasted at Darklight Inferno's attack.


End file.
